The Elder Scroll Hunt
by FoxxNett
Summary: This is about Leon who suddenly meet a wizard named in Leon and Crow in an adventure which I view of you want more chapter.


Hey there my name is Foxxnett this is my first fanfic about Skyrim:The Elder Scroll I hope you guys enjoy it.

One day, there a man walking to the Riverwood Village to get some of the man is is Leon while he is checking the grocery in the grocery shop he heard a loud weird sound outside the grocery shop,The he go check it he realized a dragon is fighting with a a few minutes the wizard fell unconcious and the dragon flew away Leon is the most kindest man to go help the Wizard he carry the wizard on his shoulder and brought the wizard to his home.

Then Leon brew a soup for the he gave the soup and the wizard woke up and look at Leon suspicously and say "Why are you helping me?" and Leon answer "I can't not see you laying there on the ground" and the wizard say "well your the kindess people I have ever met" and Leon answer "Thank for that compliment,but that not the point here the dragon flew to Whiterun Kingdom we need to go stop that dragon"and then The wizard answer back "But you cannot come with me because it is very dangerous going to attack the dragon" and then Leon talk back "Why can't I come with you?" and the wizard answer "Because the dragon is the holder of the society of The Blades" and Leon question back "What is that have anything with me coming with you?" and the wizard answer "The Blade is searching for me Crow The Great Wizard they want my soul because my soul hold the most veruable thing in Skyrim the Elder Scroll it is so risky for you to come with me because of the Blade Society have swear whoever try to stop them,They will kill you in anyway as possible" and Leon answer "Well than okay I won't come with you I will stay here" and the wizard answer"Well than I will keep going you later".

Then,Crow The Great Wizard left the Riverwood Village riding a horse and keep going to the Whiterun Kingdom to stop the Crow was on his journey he got attacked by the Elf fighting he realize an arrow being shoot by a mystery man with a hood and helping him fight the Elf the wizard start to calling the Hooded Mystery Man but the Mystery Man just disappear and he got so suspicous and continued his journey to the Whiterun Kingdom while being beware of that Mystery Man.

At last,Crow arrive and see the Whiterun Kingdom has been destroyed by the dragon he didn't make it to stop the he decide to camp into the Forest Of he is asleep he heard a sound from the bush in the Forest he awake and cast a spell to the bush and he actually attack somebody that is the mystery hooded man He goes toward the man and say"Reveal your self young man" and the young man revealed his face to Crow and Crow was Suprise that the man is actually Leon and has been with him all of his journey to Whiterun.

Crow says to Leon madly "Why do you follow me to the Delphine Wood you know is the most dangerous forest in the Skyrim" and Leon answered "I was just going to help you attack the dragon" and Crow answered "The dragon has been destroying the kingdom already so dont even bother Whiterun is Dead" and Leon says "I need to follow you because I am a great archer I can protect you from far distance" and Crow answer "Well okay but stay close you dont want to be eaten by bear in the Forest Of Delphine".

Than the wizard seen a foot print of a dragon walking into a cave in the Forest Of Delphine and the wizard say to Leon "Leon seem I found the footprint why don't you go first into the cave to see what it have inside" and Leon answer bravely "I will be honor to get in first"Then Leon go inside the cave and suddenly he see a big Dragon is sleeping guarding something behind it's back Leon try to see what is behind the dragon's back so he climb the dragon quietly and see a sword in a diamond ore and try to pull the his trying to pull the sword out,the dragon woke up and the wizard shout "Beware Leon the dragon has awoken" and Leon pull the sword out and ran away with the sword while the wizard pull out his magic and fight the the wizard was fighting, Leon look at the sword and he realize he got the The Excalibur Of DragonBlood Leon slay the dragon with the sword with just one slice and cut the dragon into pieces.

Then the wizard say to leon "That sword is very powerful do you think you can handle the power of it?" and leon answer"I will try Crow and now let continued our journey where will we go next?" and the wizard asnwer back "Okay I'll trust you on go back to Riverwood and rest there for a day or two".While their talking the excalibur glowing bright and their so weird out about say "We actually need to see the owner of the sword the great Babarian King in the Winterhold Kingdom" and Crow answer back "While let go to our new quest then to find the Barbarian King in the Winterhold Kingdom".Then they continue their journey to going to Winterhold on their way they found a Winter Sabertooth that is so tamed but they didn't found it owner so Leon decided to pet the sabertooth and name the sabertooth their on they way Rage fell a little hungry then Leon decide to hunt some deer while Crow make a bonfire by using a spell call long journey they actually make it to the Winterhold Kingdom and suddenly...

(To be Continued)


End file.
